HS-10
The HS-10 is a semi-automatic bullpup shotgun that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Multiplayer As the Classified weapon of the Shotgun class, it is unlocked anytime after level 24, and costs . The HS-10 is a low damage-per-pellet shotgun. At any range shorter than 7.5 meters, the HS-10 will deal 30 damage per pellet, necessitating four out of eight pellets to kill an enemy, or just one pellet in Hardcore. However, damage decreases linearly until 15 meters, where the HS-10 will deal just 10 damage, needing 10 pellets, or 1 and 1/4 shells worth of ammunition, to secure a kill, or three out of eight pellets in Hardcore. The HS-10 ceases to do damage after 16 and a half meters, and the HS-10 has low penetration abilities. It should also be noted that the HS-10 lacks a headshot multiplier like the other shotguns, so the player is better off aiming for center mass, where it is easiest to hit. The HS-10 will generally not get too many one shot kills, with two to four shots usually being necessary to finish off a target. The HS-10 gets a 2.5 meter reduction to its four pellet kill and ten pellet kill range when using Dual Wield. The HS-10 has little accuracy problems. The HS-10's iron sights are decent enough for usage (although aiming should be more used to simply tighten up the hip-fire spread), and the recoil is just an upwards bias, made a non-factor by the HS-10's shot spread. The HS-10 also has moderate hip-fire accuracy, but this hip-fire accuracy becomes horribly inaccurate when using Dual Wield. The HS-10 has the highest firecap in its class, being able to shoot at 341 RPM. Such lead dispensation is sure to secure reliable kills with the HS-10 despite its low damage per shell. As well, this allows users to deplete the HS-10's tubular magazine rather quickly. The HS-10 has average handling traits for a shotgun. The user will aim down the sight in 200 milliseconds, the user will move at the base speed (100%), and reloads aren't too big of a problem, taking 1.35 seconds for the first shell to be loaded, and 0.65 seconds for any subsequent shells to be loaded in. In all, this makes the HS-10 have a rather tolerable empty reload speed, taking 3.3 seconds to load up all four shells without Sleight of Hand. However, the Dual Wield HS-10's reload all four shells for both shotguns in a single action. Sleight of Hand is not an immediate necessity on the HS-10, especially so if using Dual Wield, where Steady Aim would be much preferred. The HS-10 is limited in its magazine capacity, as the HS-10 can only hold four shots per magazine. Due to the HS-10's rate of fire, this tubular magazine is rapidly depleted, and the starting ammunition loadout is not too generous, either - the player will spawn with merely 16 shells at their disposal. The HS-10 only has one attachment available, which is Dual Wield. Dual Wield completely changes the HS-10's properties, as the hip-fire spread becomes comically large, the player will fully reload both shotguns in one action, and the range of the four pellet kill range and the ten pellet kill range is reduced by 2.5 meters. Dual Wield allows players to have much more ammunition ready to be used against enemies, and can be a potential life-saver for when the moment calls for close quarters gunfights, as two well-aimed shells will generally be sufficient to kill an enemy. With Dual Wield, the HS-10 shouldn't be relied upon for a one-shot kill (from one of the shotguns), as the hip-fire spread and the reduced range make such likeliness of landing the shots necessary in close quarters to kill an enemy with one shell very rare. Steady Aim Pro is a very good idea when using the Dual Wield HS-10's, as the two shotguns become significantly more accurate, and the sprint-out and knife speed are sped up as well, making the user less likely to be outmaneuvered in close quarters battles. As well, Scavenger Pro is also a great idea for the Dual-Wield HS-10, as the user will use up ammunition at double the rate, and with only 16 shells to boot, this may not be sufficient when so much of it is needed. In conclusion, the HS-10 is a bizarre shotgun that has two very distinct ways of using the weapon. The HS-10 can be used completely raw for its reliability, or Dual Wield to improve close quarters performance while casting accuracy to the wind. The HS-10 is a very able shotgun that isn't reliant on one-shot capability, and can easily make quick work of unsuspecting opponents. Attachments *Dual Wield Zombies The HS-10 is available in Nazi Zombies from the Mystery Box. It has medium range, decent power and a six round magazine. When upgraded, it becomes "Typhoid & Mary", giving it the Dual Wield attachment and two extra rounds per magazine, totaling 16 rounds. Additionally, the entire gun is reloaded at once rather than one shell at a time. However, due to the Dual Wield attachment, accuracy is somewhat inconsistent compared to the single shotgun. Ammo is very scarce as well. However, it can be effective as a powerful secondary if the player is ever in a tight situation. HS-10 vs. Typhoid and Mary Gallery HS-10_BO.png|The HS-10. HS-10_Iron_Sights_BO.png|The HS-10's iron sights. HS-10_Reload_BO.png|Reloading the HS-10. HS-10 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the HS-10. File:ELITE_HS-10.png|Render of the HS-10. BO1BetaHS10.JPG|The HS-10's beta menu icon HS10DW.png|The HS-10's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class. typhoid and mary.jpg|Typhoid and Mary. HS-10 Stats BO.jpg|The HS-10's stats. CODBO Five hs10.jpg HS10iPod.png|The HS-10 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. TyphoidiPod.png|Typhoid in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Trivia *If a Clan Tag is added to a single HS-10, it will appear on the round handle. If it is added to the Dual Wield HS-10s, it will appear on the side of the right weapon and on the handle of the left weapon. *The name of the upgraded HS-10, "Typhoid & Mary," is a reference to Mary Mallon who was referred to as "Typhoid Mary". **When Pack-a-Punched and thus dual-wielded in Zombies, to Typhoid and Mary, Typhoid (on the left) keeps the HS-10's original sound while Mary (the right) makes the "laser" sound common on Pack-a-Punched weapons. *There is an unusable HS-10 in "Five" on a shelf just below the unusable Death Machine. ru:HS10 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns